User blog:Deathwish Invictus/Character Sheet (Enforcers)
Team Archetypes: 'For Great Justice,'Five Man Band(Inferno=The Leader/Phantom=The Lancer/Hyper=The Smart Guy/Tornado=The Big Guy/Katana=The Chick) Name: '''Inferno (M) '''Incognito: '''Ash Prince '''Age: 5 billion/20 Powers: 'Empathic Fire Manipulation,Invulnerability Absolute Immortality, Absolute Strength, Planeswalking, Cosmic Teleportation, Conscious Spatial Awareness, Infrared Vision, Fire Manipulation, Power Anchoring,Anger Empowerment,Power Mimicry Immunity and Singularity. '''Quote: "'Lets start a fire..." 'Team: '''The Enforcers '''Personality: '''Headstrong, Short-Tempered and Grumpy. '''Fighting Style: '''Brawler, uses brute power and strength to beat his enemies. '''Background: '''Inferno is a superhuman from a different Universe, in which he lived on the planet Astral. Astral had always been at war, for billions of years. Finally, after 19 and a half billion years of war, Inferno decided to leave his home planet in the care of his second-in-command, A superhuman warrior called Shard. Inferno fled to an alternate reality of earth, built by his father to...experiment with earth by use of Astrillians and other superhumans. After he went to earth, he created a team called the Enforcers and together they worked to keep order in the reality of earth that they called home. '''Base of Operations: '''Key Island, located in the middle of the bermuda triangle. '''Moral: '''Anti-Hero, but not a villain '''Team Members: ' Inferno, Phantom, Hyper, Tornado and Katana. '''Theme Song, everyone needs one!: '''Indestructible by Disturbed '''Name: '''Phantom (M) '''Incognito: '''Ghost Arcane '''Age: 160/20 Powers:Telepathy, Dowsing, Mind Control,Clairvoyance,Precognition,Telekinesis,Intangibility,Empathy,Matter-travel,(the power to teleport through matter) Resurrection,Infinite Resurrection ,Invisibility,Dimensional Travel(Limited to the multiverse he is in),Astral Projection, Psychic Constructs/Telekinetic Constructs,Illusion Manipulation,Psychic Beam Emission,Psychic Shield,Possession,Dream Walking, Memory Manipulation,Apathy,Animation,Psychic Torture,Danger Intuition,Psychic Creature Creation,Fear Inducement/Pain Inducement/Death Inducement/Sleep Inducement,Mental Barrier Destruction,Psionic Inundation,Tactile Telekinesis,Psionic Strength,Self-Sustenance,Divided Mind (4 divisions) Reforming,Astral Vision,Power Mimicry Immunity Power Anchoring, and Singularity Quote: "'You cant escape me, just as you cant escape your mind" '''Personality: '''Irritable, Sharp, Spooky, Gloomy, Humourless, Sarcastic, Deadpan. '''Fighting Style: '''Ruthless, Phantom will not hesitate to kill someone he hates, or, in the past, someone with a big price on their head. '''Background: '''Phantom is a former evil mercenary on Astral, who killed people with no regrets. After 157 years, he finnaly realised that his superhuman superior, Agony, had lied to him all his life. He was truly the son on Shard, the second in command in the opposite sides army in the war. After finding this out via his sister, Katana. He left Agony to find his father, only to find that he wants nothing to do with his 'evil son'. Distressed, he convinced his sister to help him take revenge on Agony, and after they do they both go to earth with Inferno to earth to create the Enforcers. '''Base Of Operations: '''Key Island, located in the middle of the bermuda triangle '''Moral: '''Anti-hero, former villain '''Team Members: ' Inferno, Phantom, Hyper, Tornado and Katana. '''Theme Song: '''Full Circle by Otherwise ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''Name: '''Hyper (M) '''Incognito: '''Miles Honda '''Age: 20 Powers: Absolute Speed,Supernatural Intelligence, Hyper Mind, Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Regeneration, Power Anchoring, Singularity,Power Mimicry Immunity,Physics Manipulation(Only for surpassing light speed) Laughter Inducement,Gravitational Downforce(For self only, not extreme levels) and Supernatural Senses. Quote: "'Speedier then, uh, speed!" '''Personality: '''Hyperactive, Positive, Enthusiastic. Ever so slightly insane. '''Fighting Style: '''Tech/Speed, Hyper uses his superior brain and his speed to counter the brute strength of others. '''Background: '''Hyper is one of the most powerfull P.O.Ps on Enforce Earth plane, he and Tornado are responsible for the protection of the other P.O.Ps. '''Base Of Operations: '''Key Island, located in the middle of the Bermuda triangle '''Moral: '''Hero, Peace Keeper. '''Team Members: ' Inferno, Phantom, Hyper, Tornado, Katana. '''Theme Song: '''Happy by William Pharrel --------------------------------------------------- '''Name: '''Tornado (M) '''Incognito: Sky Funnel Age: 20 Powers: Weather Manipulation, Enhanced Strength, Absolute Stamina, Power Anchoring,Power Mimicry Immunity Invulnerability (Except eyes) and Singularity Quote: '''" A storm is brewing..." '''Personality: '''Laid-back, Calm, Slightly Dense. '''Fighting Style: '''Brawler/Two Handed, Tornado uses his fists, and in some occasions, hammers/axes to beat his foes '''Background: '''Tornado is a extremely powerful weather manipulator, able to create storms thousands of times more powerful then naturaly possible. He is Hypers best friend and helps him to protect the rest of the P.O.Ps '''Base Of Operations: '''Key Island, located in the middle of the Bermuda triangle '''Moral: '''Hero, The Brawn '''Team Members: '''Inferno, Phantom, Hyper, Tornado, Katana. '''Theme Song: '''Ride The Storm by Simon Webbe --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''Name: '''Katana (F) '''Incognito: '''Kat Combat '''Age: 160/20 Powers: Shapeshifting/Biomorphing(Without gaining other beings 'special' powers), Supernatural Agility,Supernatural Combat, Supernatural Beauty,Supernatural Regeneration,Martial Arts Intuition, Persuasion,Plant Manipulation/Animal Manipulation, Healing,Paralysis Inducement ( throuh martial arts methods),Power Mimicry Immunity,Accelerated Developement[[Power Anchoring and Singularity Quote: '''"Hit me with your best shot, i'll most probably dodge it." '''Personality: '''Sassy, Smart, Mischievous/Flirty '''Fighting Style: Weapons/Martial Arts, Katana uses swords and such in combination with her extreme combat skills to fight. Background: '''Katana is an unmatched martial artist with extreme agility and superhuman powers. After finding out that her brother (Phantom) killed her mentor, she, not knowing he was her brother, attempted to kill him. After finding out about Phantoms heritage, she made it a personal mission to bring him back to the good side, determined there was good in him. Obviously, she was correct. After these events, they both joined Inferno on earth, then they created the Enforcers. '''Base Of Operations: '''Key Island, located in the middle of the Bermuda triangle '''Moral: '''Hero, Spy, The Looks, The Martial Genius. '''Team Members: '''Inferno, Phantom, Hyper, Tornado, Katana. '''Theme Song: '''Take A Hint (Victorious) ---------------------------- POWER CAPABILITIES Inferno is pretty op.... One of his power is called Empathic Fire Manipulation and this allows him to basically reach incalculable heat levels. He can discharge a fire blast, much like a fire-supernova, which can destroy entire solar systems by burning all the planets, and burning all the chemicals in stars. This leaves them nothing to burn and ultimately destroys them. His other, more precise. Inferno unleashes a compressed beam of pure empathic fire and heat, which burns all in its path. He can also use this to burn through a planet core, destroying the planet. - Phantom is also powerful He can discharge a pure telekinetic blast that can go through and atomize planets. He can also unleash a psychic/telekinetic pulse at a single person, killing them instantly - Hyper is reasonable He can run around the planet at 1 septillion times FTL, Unbalancing it from its spin, and ridding it of life. He can also hit a person 1 millinillion times in a nanosecond. - Tornado has his fair share He can generate a storm so powerful it can wipe clean the face of planets. He can also generate a bolt of lightning thousands of times more deadly then a normal one. - Katana is also good She can take on a full planet of life-forms, and win with her powers of agility and extreme combat skillz. She can summon the forces of nature to attack you. Imagine vines shaped as fists shooting towards your face, angry apex predators hunting you down, etc. WEAKNESSES Everybody has em, Inferno has two. He can lose control and go on a rampage, destroying solar systems for the hell of it. (Although rarely so) He does NOT have unlimited endurance. He can be imprisoned by pure indestructible metal. ------------------------------- Phantom has three He may have trouble effecting people with Psychic Shield He has multiple personalities, meaning he can have trouble controlling himself He can be influenced by Agony to do her bidding. ------------------------------- Hyper has two He can be impulsive, rushing into trouble before thinking If he trips at light speed, he can hurt himself severly, although he will heal he will still go through extreme amounts of pain. -------------------------------- Tornado has three His eyes can be harmed He can at times lose control of storms He has a strength limit --------------------------------- Katana has three She is not as powerful, power wise, as the others. She can sometimes forget to take things seriously, meaning she underestimates her opponents Almost all her powers only work on organic life forms, not machines. ---------------------------------- OTHER All The Enforcers have Power Anchoring, an unlimited and absolute version of it. Their powers '''cant be: Absorbed, mimicked, erased, replicated or stolen in any way, form, or method. Their powers are theirs and theirs alone. (The only one known to take away one of their powers is Unilactus, the Astral creator.) Since the team, Inferno being immortal, other being semi-immortal and having extreme defense powers, and attack powers, all are alteast life-wipers or planetbreakers. Except Inferno, Inferno is a solar system obliterator.(Hey, look up Anti-moniter before crying OP!) As well as this, all their defenses are impenetrable, meaning that Infernos immortality and invulnrebility is non negationable,and he cannot be wiped out of existance, Phantom will resurrect/come back into existance no matter what, Hyper and Katana heal from ALL wounds, and come back into existance (that counts as a wound!) and Tornado cannot be hurt in any way, except for the eyes(Nonexistance would just make his eyes go POP). Their Power Anchoring is the same as this. The impenetrability of these defenses are just above Absolute Defense Basically, The Enforcers are the ultimate super being team. Phantoms Division ''' Phantom, after being cursed by Agony to 'always be divided', developed 3 other alternate personalites; Wraith, Spirit and Ghost PERSONALITY Phantom- A mix of all three. Dominant. Wraith - a psychopathic, sinister and creepy side of Phantom, due to his past as a Nucleon mercenary. Triggered by extreme pain, or by being in Agonys presence. Spirit - a just, kind and smart side of Phantom, due to him being the son of Shard, the Prime of Justice. Triggered when using excessive amounts of power, or when elated. Ghost- a timind, depressed and secluded side of Phantom, due to his distressing history (mother dying, not being able to bring mother back, father wanting nothing to do with dim, being lied to all his life, almost killing his sister and not being able to forgive himself for it, being cursed to 'always be divided', etc) Triggered by emotional trauma. '''Hyperspeed Right, how does Hyper travel muchmuchmuch FTL without breaking the laws of physics? Well, thats the thing. He does. You see, Hyper has a teensy-weensy amount of Physics Manipulation that allows him to travel FTL. Also, its fiction so....DC/MARVEL Logic takes hold here. But yeah, this is a verse where there are people who can break solar systems so, a septillion-times-FTL speeder is not much...also, he has a sort of Gravitational Downforce power which stops him from going Zooooooom! off the edge of the planet. It only works for this purpose though. Furyfire Infernos flames feed of his emotions, primarily his rage. Although he is powerful, he is also challenged. You see, to protect what he wants to defend, he has to keep his rage under control. If he was to let his rage, well, burn....Lets just say it would be bad....very bad. Weather-control Tornado knows that the weather is as hard to control as it is to predict. He needs to be in a state of concentration to use his powers, otherwise he could lose control of them. Think of it as losing your grip on a angry 3000 pound bull....with 3000 times more the danger. Combat! Katana is famed for being the most skilled martial artist in the Astral/Enforce Earth multiverses. She has a strange skill of learning almost any martial art with ease, and she learnt all known Earth/Astral techniques within only a few years. Although not as powerful, supernaturally wise, then the other Enforcers, her combat skill puts her on line with the others. ------ Other P.O.Ps/Ultras: - Name: Deadlock (M) Incognito: Tieler Adapt Age: 22 Powers:Reactive Adaptation, Absorbing Replication Quote: " 'The one thing the most powerful of beings cant beat? A Deadlock..." '''Appearance: '''Black hair, brown eyes, medium build, tall, pale skin '''Personality: '''Calm, quiet , smart. '''Fighting Style: 'Martial Arts Intuition '''Background: '''A P.O.P from Astral, chose not to pick a side between the Nucleon P.O.Ps and the Teslian P.O.Ps, and is leader of the Rogues. '''Base of Op: '''Varies, the Rogues travel from place to place. '''Moral: '''Leader, Anti-Hero, - '''Name: Nightmare (M) Incognito: Nite Scare Age: 27 Powers: Limb Regrowth,Pain Inducement (Through Touch) Nightmare Manipulation,Fear Inducement( EXTREME, DEADLY AMOUNTS OF FEAR) Quote: " '''I'm the sort of person you don't want to meet at night..." '''Appearance: '''A skull with glowing red eyes, floating above a black, smoky body. '''Personality: '''Quiet, Sociopathic. '''Fighting Style: '''Ruthless, uses a knife. '''Background: '''A P.O.P from Astral, one of the Nucleon P.O.Ps, and leader of it. '''Base of Op: '''The abandoned secret nuclear experiental base, where the Nucleons reside, located in Madagascar. '''Moral: '''Leader, Villain - '''Name: Shapeshift (M) Incognito: Feral Shifter Age: 20 Powers: Shapeshifting,Disguise Mastery,Organic Mimicry, Inorganic Mimicry,Biomorphing,Feral Mind Quote: " '''Lets get WILD!" '''Appearance: '''Albino, (white hair, pink eyes), medium height and body, pale skin. '''Personality: '''Hyperactive, Dense '''Fighting Style: '''Feral (Slashing, biting) and use of, well, shapeshifting. '''Background: '''A P.O.P from Astral, one of the Teslian P.O.Ps, and a friend of Hyper. '''Base of Op: '''The P.O.P house, located in the middle of the bermuda triangle. '''Moral: '''Hero, Wild Child (Litreally) - '''Name: Heartstring (M) Incognito: Hart Emote Age: 30 Powers: Empathy, Supernatural Regeneration Quote: " '''Emotion, so many flavours!" '''Appearance: '''Grey hair and eyes, medium build and tall, pale skin. '''Personality: '''Smart, Apathic '''Fighting Style: '''Prefers to use words '''Background: '''A P.O.P from Astral, one of the Nucleons and co-leader '''Base of Op: '''Madagascar, with the rest of the Nucleons '''Moral: '''Villain, Psychopath - '''Name: '''Bloodbath (M) '''Incognito: '''Viol Blud '''Age: '''36 '''Powers:Anger Constructs,Infinite Resurrection,Enhanced Condition Quote: “'''What a bloodbath...” '''Appearance: '''White skin, red eyes, jet black hair, heavy build, medium height. '''Personality: '''Calculating, Psychopathic. '''Fighting Style: '''Ruthless, Violent. '''Background: '''a P.O.P from Astral, The most ruthless of the Nucleons. '''Base of Op: '''Madagascar, with the rest of the Nucleons. '''Moral: '''Murderer, Villain. '''Name: '''Quantum (M) '''Incognito: Port Graviton Age: 28 Powers:Portal Creation,(For planes, and just travelling) Gravity Manipulation,Supernatural Regeneration Quote: “'The doors to the omniverse,time, and everything. The doors only I and a few other can open.” '''Appearance: '''Tanned skin, starry eyes, white hair, medium build, tall. '''Personality:'Smart, Understanding. '''Fighting Style: '''Uses enemies powers against them. '''Background: '''a P.O.P from Astral, one of the Teslonians and the one who is in charge of travel. '''Base of Op: '''Key Island, The P.O.P house, in the middle of the Bermuda triangle. '''Moral: '''Hero, Traveller. - '''Name: '''Techno (F) '''Incognito: Tech Logic Age: '''20 '''Powers:Science Combat,Gadget Usage, Supernatural Intelligence(Smarter then Hyper), Omnilingualism' ,'Immortality Through Cloning' ' Quote: “'Science, not magic, but can still do stuff like it!” '''Appearance: '''Tanned skin, green eyes, orange hair, small build, short. '''Personality:'Smart, Understanding, Kind. '''Fighting Style: '''Uses gadgets and tech. '''Background: '''a P.O.P from Astral, one of the Teslonians and the one who is in charge of technology. '''Base of Op: '''Key Island, The P.O.P house, in the middle of the Bermuda triangle. '''Moral: Hero, Scientist Other things to do with the Characters- Aftershock Army The Aftershock are the embodiments of each persons individual sunconscious, be it living or dead. Their army, around 1 trillion aftershocks, are one of the most powerful forces in the omniverse, and since Phantom can manipulate the very mind itself, he is in control of the subconcious i.e Aftershocks. This has given Phantom the second title, apart from Haunter of the Mind: King of the Aftershocks. Powers: Infinite Resurrection( Once destroyed, no matter how, they always come back after a couple minutes.),Psychic Constructs,Psychic Beam Emission,Ultimate Intangibility,Absolute Stamina, Self-Detonation/Evaporation (Used to avoid being converted to enemies by certain weapons E.G Selforge Takeover Bullets) Appearance: A golden, glowing version of their host, i.e the subconscious of the person they are embodiments of. Personality: Same as their host The Aftershock Army, or A.A are known to be strong enough in number and supernatural power to subdue/restraint Inferno. Aftershocks are twice the stats of normal Astrillians, check the blog about the planet Astral for more info. Technological Weaponry Tech and weaponry created by the two greatest minds of the Astral and Enforce Earths multiverses. Name: The Extirpater Weapon Level: 8/10 (for a comparison, the Selforge 'Decimator' is 10/10) A gatling gun that uses compressed plasmic energy to cripple the enemies in front of it, it shoots the bullets at 0.1 under the speed of light, meaning its undodge-able. It can also shoot through all its barrels, unleashing plasmic mayhem upon the poor soul in front of it. It has no ammo, but it can overheat. However, it takes quite a while to do so. Name: The Abolisher Weapon Level: 7/10 A not-so-simple pistol that shoots one round of nuclear energy through its barrel, this blast is equivilant of ten septillion megatons, but is compressed and only explodes in a one meter -------------------------------------------------------------------------------radius. Overheats after the first shot. Name: Deton (Bomb) Weapon Level: 10/10 A unknown level of explosive bomb, unknown because whatever universe is explodes into is never seen again. It rips a rift in matter itself, which expands at the speed of light until the entire reality of the victim universe is completely eradicated. The only person known to be able to disarm this doomsday device is Techno, the smartest person in the Astral/Enforce Earth multiverse. She is also the only person who can set it off, deleting the timer, forcing a instant explosion. Category:Blog posts